


A sudden flock of angels

by Gracefanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Michael and Lucifer are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: All of lucifers siblings are curious about what's so great about earth anyway. So they all decided to live with Lucifer for a while. It goes about as well as you'd think.Chole really shouldn't encourage the chaos between siblings but she has to have fun some how, right?Amenidiel regrets everything and he doesn't understand why his father is punishing him. Nothing he has done is deserving of this.





	A sudden flock of angels

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted this to be a thing because I had an imagine of Lucifer having twenty kids clinging to him  
> Updates are sporadic and nothing is edited. Sorry.

Lucifer didn't understand why his siblings were suddenly clinging to him of all people (you'd have thought they'd have learned to stay away now that that they had an actual reason to fear him with him killing uriel and all. ) but no. Here they were crowding his space. Getting into trouble. Living with him. He hated it. (His human family could shut up he did. No really. He really really loved having his family again).  
That still didn't explain why they couldn't live with amenadiel instead. 

Chole walking into the penthouse: why haven't you been returning my calls? 

The scene she walks in on: the bar trashed, half the bottles are still on the wall but broken, the couch is on fire with someone who looks like lucifer sitting on it “reading” a book. A bunch of people ranging from what looks like little kids to lucifers age, half of them are drooling and collapsed like they were drunk or high out their mind. The other half were clinging to a very disheveled Lucifer and talking over each other. Lucifer was shouting over all of them at the not Lucifer on the flaming couch.  
“you could help you no good freeloading bastard ” 

Chloe was in the perfect spot to see not lucifer press his lips together and shake with contained laughter. Before replying in a voice drier than the dessert, “you shouldn't swear confront of our younger siblings sammy, you'll be a bad influence. “ 

Lucifer looked like he was going to explode into a not so prevail hell fire. It was suddenly very very quiet in the loft. 

Before one of the tiniest of kids? Clinging to Lucifer spoke up, practically shaking with terror. 

“you shouldn't call luci that mic'al. Or we were gonna end up like uriel. “ 

Chloe watched as lucifers face spasmed in pain grief regret before finally closing off completely in the span if 3 seconds he had reached around to where one of the kids was clinging tony is back and pulled him off, dangling the kid in front of him. 

“is that what you think I did? Killed ureil because he used a name that wasn't mine.” 

The kid was shaking with even more fear now. And nodded hesitantly. If anything, lucifers face grew even colder. 

“if you all think I'm that evil that I would kill uriel over a name” he drew in a shuddering breath “then what in hells name are you even doing Here? “ He shook off the rest if the kids clinging to him easily, they were all scampering to get away from him now anyway, took one last look at his siblings running for fear of him and flew away. 

Chloe was left to deal with a whole hord of upset, angles. Who were know ragging on the little one. 

“whyd jya have ta go and say that?!” 

“now look whatcha did? He's never gonna let us stay here now!” 

Chloe looked at the one on the still in fire couch, Michael apparently, to see if he was going to do anything. But he just let his head droop back against the rest in what look like exhaustion. This was...not in her job description to sort out at all. She didn't even have the answers!! (She would vertically be getting them now though. ) so after a moment's debate. Put on her best you're in so much trouble mom voice and told them all to either start cleaning up their mess or sit down and be quiet. 

It was quiet for a second before one of the older ones screwed up she's face “mortals don't get to tell us what to do.” 

“Yah, did dad die and make you in charge?? I don't think so ”

What a loud of brats. Chloe was about to do something when Michael spoke up. 

“this is sammys detective human. The one he comes to heal for? When not even our father could control him. What exactly do you think sammy will do when he returns to learn you have disrespected her?” 

After that the others sat down quietly. Chole sighed and resisted pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache began to form. “clearly you lot need a babysitter even more than Lucifer does. I'm going to call amenadiel and you lot are going to behave until he gets there.” 

One of them tentatively raised their hand “what about after he gets here.” 

And Chloe really shouldn't...but it's be so fun. And she so rarely got to have fun.  
Chloe shrugged “not my problem after that” 

The younger ones cheered loudly. 

The not Lucifer one almost laughed again. “I can see why sammy Like you so much. “


End file.
